Think House
by horseyhmzmjjmhouse
Summary: When a new patient lands in House's hands, it becomes clear for him and his team that more is at risk than this girl's life. Will they have to dig up some of her painful secrets, and distroy the one thing she is living for in order to save her life?
1. Blood

Disclamer:no i do not own house but i do own Kim mine mine mine ha

**a/n okay this is for a promt in lit class you have to start with it was a dark and stormy night... then pass it around to different people and have them write for a short anount of time. warning some people have no medical background. **

**Think House**

_It was a dark and stormy night. The perfect night for something to go wrong, and sure enough everything did, well at least for Kim Hatfield._

_Kim urged Shadow forward, Shadow bolted forward and Kim eased him back to a quick trot, almost a canter. _

"_It's okay Boy were almost home," Kim cooed as boom of thunder caused Shadow to jerk his head and shoot forward. _**Kim once again** **slowed Shadow to quick ground eating trot. Kim reached down to give Shadow a pat. **

"**You're doing good come on Boy not much farther." Kim whispered to Shadow. Kim was beginning to have doubts whether Shadow was ready for the trails.**

"_Oh well it's to late know, lets just get home and I'll give you a nice grooming," promised Kim. Shadow was an extremely spooky 4 year old that Kim was training. He got his name-Shadow- from when he was young he used to get spooked by his own shadow. _

_The day had started out nice and Shadow had been doing really good then a summer storm had come in, turning the sky from a pleasant blue to black in second. _

**Shadow stared freaking out rearing and bucking the whites of his eyes rolling. **

"**Easy Boy, what's wrong?" Kim asked worriedly. She knew in the next second when a flash of lightning illuminated a pack of coyotes close to 5 standing on the ridge poised for action. Kim let out a scream, and shadow dove forward ripping the reins from Kim's hands. Shadow was off at a dead run bolting forward through the woods leaping over logs, dodging treed and ripping through underbrush. **_Kim was clinging to Shadow for dear life, when sudden shadow dove under a low branch, unfortunately Kim did not duck she was ripped from the saddle. As Kim was falling; Shadows foot came back and caught Kim in the rib. The world spun and faded into darkness. _

**a/n yes this will turn into house please r&r**


	2. ER

**Disclamer: i do not own **

**Authors note: yes another chapter please R&R**

**ER**

Maggie turned Rainstorm on, to the trail; Maggie was worried she had been worried ever since the rainstorm had started about 45 minutes ago. Kim had been planning on doing a 3 hour trail loop; Kim had only been gone 2 hours when the storm had set in. Maggie did not doubt Kim's skills as a rider she was one of the best in the country, but Shadow was a special case. Shadow was a exquisite black Arabian with almost perfect confirmation sure to win every show. The only problem with that was no one could even get close to him he was extremely spooky and had a very bad disposition. So unable to do anything with this handful of a horse the owners scent him to a slaughter house, were Kim found him and saved him.

It was a bad time for Kim her younger sister had just died of leukemia and some how Shadow and her had formed a inseparable bond in the year and a half of owning him. Shadow had a large fear of the trails and slowly Kim was trying to fix that.

By now Rainstorm had carried Maggie about 15 minutes into the trail. Rain let out a earsplitting neigh, which was answered by a low fain nicker.

"Shadow" Maggie yelled, running toward the source of the noise. She found Shadow, laying on the ground at the base of a short ravine covered in blood. At her approach Shadow tried to struggle up rolling the whites of his eyes but was unable to clamber to his feet. _No _Maggie thought looking at the odd angle that Shadows leg was at No!

Maggie looked up and her heart stopped, Kim was lying in a puddle of some red sticky substance. Maggie riped out her cell phone, praying silently _please let there be service please! _In certain parts of the trail there was no phone service. She punched in 9 1 1 and shouted into the receiver

"Emergency" Maggie shouted

"911 emergencies how may, I help you?" a high pitched voice answered

"My friend she's hurt, there's so much blood she' unconscious" Maggie screamed, checking Kim's pulse faint and barley there.

"She has a pulse barely" sobbed Maggie

"Okay were is your location" asked the woman

Maggie blurted out their location

"Okay I'm sending dispatch right away," the woman said.

In a few minutes the ambulance was there and the paramedics were loading Kim onto a stretcher to take carry her to the ambulance. Maggie called the vet who was already on his way. Maggie knelt down next to Shadow crying into his neck. The vet arrived and went right to work looking at Shadows leg.

"I'm afraid, his leg is to badly broken there's nothing we can do." The vet said. It would be best to put him down, I know he meant a lot to Kim but she wouldn't have wanted him to suffer. Maggie nodded unable to speak. The vet pulled out his syringe and gently pierced Shadow with it then pushed the liquid into him for a few minutes Shadow stared fearfully up at them, then a look of peace over took him and he fell back into the ground.

"It will be sad to see such a fine animal go Kim did wonders with him," the Vet said softly. Maggie gently stroked Shadow then turned to Rain and headed back up the trail. Were Red took rain offering to put her away so Maggie could get to the hospital. When Maggie arrived she waited and waited finally a nurse came out, Kim had a pierced lung we had to operate that went well, but she had so symptoms that cant be explained by the fall were advising her to a specialist Dr. House


End file.
